


【唐飛】Give me a shot

by Kaene0915



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-07-08 22:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaene0915/pseuds/Kaene0915
Summary: 警校老師&學生AU





	1. Chapter 1

唐毅走在校園裡，同學們經過他身邊時，都多看他幾眼，但他目不斜視，直直的往前走著。

「欸趙子聽說他是新的射擊和武術老師耶！」

「是嗎？你怎麼知道？」

「我那時在辦公室啊，老師們說新老師長得很高又帥又年輕，我就說我要看照片，他們就給我看了。噓⋯」

唐毅忍不住轉頭看了說這段話的學生，「說別人的八卦還這麼大聲。」他心想。

「糟糕他看過來了，快跑。」那名學生一溜煙的往另一個方向跑，「欸阿飛等等我啊！」  
唐毅只看見男孩翹著一撮頭髮的背影，在前頭跑著，後面的男生苦苦追趕。

唐毅沒打算把這段插曲放在心上，直到上課鐘聲響起，已經在教室的他，聽到了男孩在走廊上由遠而近的聲音。

「沒想到是新老師來帶我們班耶，羨慕吧？」

「阿飛，你不要欺負新老師哦！」

「我怎麼敢，你看新老師的身材⋯」他戲劇性的打了個冷顫，「我惹不起。欸到了，掰，放學見。」

當他一進門，就受到同學們的注目禮，他突然覺得不妙，再將視線轉向黑板前，就看到台前的老師。

「呃，老師好⋯ 」他尷尬的笑了笑。

「這位同學，上課鐘好像已經打了呢。」唐毅面無表情的説。

「是，老師，對不起！」他立正站好，鞠躬說道。

唐毅一瞬間有種想叫人去跑操場的衝動，但他只是看了他一眼，就要他回座位。

「我是你們新任的綜合逮捕術和射擊老師，我叫唐毅，不喜歡學生遲到和睡覺，希望同學們不要踩到我的底線。現在開始點名。」唐毅拿起點名本，開始唱名。

「孟少飛。」

「有！」孟少飛舉起手，咧開嘴笑著。

於是，「孟少飛」成了唐毅第一個記住的名字。

「孟少飛，手穩一點！你想把子彈打去哪裡？」唐毅吼道。

「孟少飛，姿勢錯誤，雙腳要分開！」

「孟少飛，雙膝微彎！」

整個射擊場迴盪著孟少飛的名字，孟少飛汗流浹背，怎麼站怎麼不順。平常的他自詡神射手，今天的他卻不停射偏。

其他同學只能愛莫能助的練習自己的，他們可不想成為第二個孟少飛。

「今天就到這裡，大家都表現得非常好，除了孟同學，請他好好加油。謝謝大家。」唐毅說完就走出射擊場。

孟少飛虛脫般的躺在地上。

「哈哈哈哈誰叫你要踩到新老師的底線。」俊偉笑著站在他旁邊。

「吼我又不是故意的。」他撇撇嘴，無奈的說。

「你要跟老師好好道歉，不然你接下來不好過了哦！」俊偉說完就丟下孟少飛，去福利社買吃的了。

他又躺了一會兒，才慢慢爬起來。

隔天又是差不多的情形—上綜合逮捕術的時候，唐毅請孟少飛擔任嫌犯，對他又摔又擒拿，看得台下的同學目瞪口呆，結束後還給予熱烈掌聲。

輪到學生練習時，他們班是單數，而孟少飛平常都不是剩下的那個。但今天他才剛找到同伴，就被唐毅說他得跟老師練習。

孟少飛苦著一張臉，站在唐毅面前。

「來吧，假裝我是嫌犯。」唐毅手抱胸，氣定神閒的看著孟少飛。

孟少飛猶豫的吞了口口水，說：「老師，你這樣不像嫌犯，嫌犯不是都會準備反抗警察嗎？」

「我等一下就會反抗了。」

沒一會兒，臉貼在地板上的孟少飛有些後悔剛剛跟老師說那些。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

孟少飛的缺點好像很多，但他有一個優點就是不輕易放棄。

被唐老師關注了兩天，他決定要好好提升自己的能力，這幾天放學後都自發性的留下來練習。

「欸阿飛你好了沒？我肚子好餓。」趙立安撐著頭，坐在地上，百無聊賴的看著不停揮拳的孟少飛。

「快好了啦！你應該跟我一起練習，而不是在旁邊看笑話。」孟少飛邊打邊說。

「沒想到新老師一來，你就變得那麼積極。你不是都一天打魚，三天曬網嗎？」趙立安打了一個呵欠。

「不會成語就不要亂用，是三天打魚，兩天曬網。」

「我說的是你的情況，不是成語。」

孟少飛出了一記最後的重拳，停手。

「終於！要吃什麼？最近新開了韓式燒烤店，聽說很好吃喔！」趙立安開心的拿起兩人的書包，站起身。

「就知道吃，什麼都不會。」孟少飛輕拍了趙立安的頭，勾肩搭背，一起往外走。

正所謂冤家路窄，他們才踏出體育館大門，唐毅正好經過。

「老師好！」孟少飛大聲的向老師問好，唐毅看著他點點頭，沒說話就繼續往前走了。

孟少飛看著唐毅的背影，聳聳肩。

「你們老師好嚴肅哦。」

「他啊，就是一個死人臉。」

「不過真的挺帥的。」

孟少飛嗤之以鼻的說：「臭著一張臉，長得再帥也沒用。」

「阿飛你是不是嫉妒人家長得帥？」趙立安拋下這句就率先往前走。

孟少飛一愣，反駁道：「哪有，我才沒有嫉妒，你不要亂講！欸趙子！趙子！」他走在趙立安後面叫著。

「好啦沒有，快點，我快餓死了！」

隔天放學，趙立安有事先回宿舍了，只剩下孟少飛還在體育館練習揮拳，他沉浸在打沙包的節奏裡。

「你這樣會受傷。」有人突然在孟少飛後面說話，他嚇了一跳，沙包差點撞上他的鼻子，幸好他反應夠快，往旁邊一躲才閃開。

原來是唐毅。

孟少飛埋怨的說：「老師，你不要突然在我後面說話好不好，很恐怖耶。」

「你這樣打會受傷。」唐毅忽略孟少飛的話，又重複一次。

「那不然要怎麼打？」

「你再做一次揮拳的動作，然後停住。」

孟少飛照做，睜大眼詢問式的望向唐毅。

「雙手的高度一樣。」

「手肘自然下垂。」

「微蹲。」

「不對，微蹲就好。」

「還是不對。」

「想像你很累的時候，兩手撐膝蓋的樣子。」

「你很累的時候是這樣撐的？」

「對啊，我都這樣撐啊！」孟少飛的樣子像是在做膝蓋旋轉操一樣，不知道是真的還是故意的。

唐毅用冰冷的眼神瞪著孟少飛一會兒，孟少飛無辜的笑著回看。

他嘆了一口氣，說：「看來還是不能高估你的能力。」站到孟少飛身邊，直接伸出手幫他調整。

孟少飛原本在心裡打的如意算盤是，唐毅可以親自示範一次「很累的時候，兩手撐膝蓋的樣子」給他看，畢竟「老師很累的樣子」不容易看到，唐毅總是充滿精神的在訓練大家，誰知道唐毅的做法反而是親自矯正他的姿勢。

當唐毅碰到他時，孟少飛瞬間僵硬了一下。這跟上次近身練習綜合逮捕術的時候不同，那時的他們充斥著勝負欲，沒有任何一個動作是在平和的氣氛下做的。但這次從開始到現在，兩人對彼此的態度卻像是半個朋友一般親近，所以孟少飛對於這樣的轉變有些不適應又有點開心。

「就像這樣。」唐毅幫他調整好後，就退回本來的位置。孟少飛似乎聞到唐毅身上淡淡的古龍水，他邊在心裡碎念「噴什麼香水」卻又想著很好聞。

看孟少飛試打了幾拳，唐毅滿意的點頭，沒說什麼就走出體育館。

「奇怪的人。」孟少飛看著他離去後，自言自語道。後來再練習了一下子，覺得沒什麼樂趣就回家了。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

今天放假，孟少飛迫不及待的和俊偉、趙立安、鈺琪一起去吃飯看電影。

當他們從餐館出來時，孟少飛眼角餘光瞥見一個熟悉的身影。

「欸，那不是唐老師嗎？」孟少飛問身旁的三個人。

「對耶，阿飛你眼睛真好，這麼遠都看得見。」趙立安誇獎道，卻被孟少飛瞪了一眼，趙立安感到莫名其妙。

唐毅走在遠處街道上，身旁的短髮女性挽著他的手臂。

「該不會是他的女朋友吧？」俊偉猜測，「也有可能是老婆。」

「不可能吧，他看起來還那麼年輕。」孟少飛反駁。

「沒想到老師已經有女朋友了。」鈺琪的語氣聽不出來是鬆了一口氣還是覺得可惜。

「說不定是妹妹呀。」孟少飛又說。

「哎喲，反正不管是誰，都不關我們的事，快點去看電影吧！」趙立安興奮地往電影院的方向走去，其他人也跟上，孟少飛站在原地看著唐毅越走越遠，才默默走在後頭。

看完電影後，趙立安、俊偉和鈺琪吱吱喳喳地討論著劇情，孟少飛打了個呵欠。

「剛剛阿飛還睡著了，超扯！」

「蛤，學長也太沒意思了吧，這麼刺激的電影居然睡著。」

「難怪都交不到女朋友，看個電影都在睡覺。」

孟少飛聳聳肩，又打一個呵欠，說：「就很無聊啊。」

「明明是你選的電影！」趙立安忽然想道。

「是嗎？」孟少飛把杯裡剩下的可樂吸得簌簌作響。「反正我就是覺得不好看。」

「你不要因為兩個男主角沒有在一起就覺得難看好不好。」俊偉拍拍孟少飛的肩膀，調笑道。

「才沒有，你不要亂說。」孟少飛急忙澄清，不過沒有人理會他，他們繼續熱衷於討論劇情。他有些無奈地把垃圾丟掉。

分道揚鑣後，孟少飛低著頭胡思亂想，他不是覺得那部電影無聊，只是一時沒心情看，而且明明兩個人互有情愫，最後卻沒有在一起。他討厭悲劇。

「孟少飛？」唐毅和短髮女子出現在眼前，唐毅的手上提著購物袋。孟少飛驚訝的打招呼後，不知怎麼的就沉下臉。

「你怎麼在這？」唐毅問道，旁邊的女子看起來充滿敵意。

「和朋友吃飯看電影。」他吊兒郎當的把手插進口袋。

「你穿這件衣服蠻好看的。」唐毅看向孟少飛的粉色上衣。

「朋友買來送我的，我是覺得蠻可愛的啦。」孟少飛看著衣服上的青蛙，笑了一下，又板起臉。

「這是我妹妹，紅葉。」唐毅指著身邊的女性，介紹道。

孟少飛的表情瞬間變化多端，最後他選擇以靦腆的微笑與唐毅的妹妹打招呼，紅葉只是露出一個詭異的笑容並點頭。

「唐毅，我們還有衣服沒買。孟同學，我們先走囉！」唐毅似乎還想說點什麼，但紅葉拉著他往前走，於是他什麼也沒說就離開了。

孟少飛看著他們離去的背影，心情五味雜陳。

Tbc.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不想變八點檔啊~~~

這一個月來，唐毅總會在趙立安不在的時候出現在體育館裡。孟少飛一度懷疑唐毅是不是在體育館裡安裝了自己的監視系統，知道趙子什麼時候沒有出現，就過來教他。不過孟少飛心裡還是很感謝唐毅，願意指導他的動作，他覺得他打得越來越如魚得水，甚至悄悄希望趙子不要太常留下來陪他，這樣唐毅就會出現了。

當他產生這種想法時，他先譴責自己一番，再自我安慰這樣想是人之常情，畢竟每個人都想進步。「對，我想的是要進步。」他自言自語道，似乎是要堅定自己的想法，又重複了一遍。

「進步什麼？」趙立安拍了拍孟少飛的後背，問道。

「我有一天一定會被你們這些人嚇死。」孟少飛拍了拍胸脯，嘆氣：「沒事，我只是想提升我的能力而已。」

「你最近很認真啊，我覺得你變得越來越厲害了耶。」趙立安認真的說。

「是吧！」孟少飛得意洋洋的搭上趙立安的肩膀，兩人走去福利社買飲料。

「阿飛你怎麼買兩罐？」

「啊？哦，想說送給老師。」孟少飛看了看手中的零卡可樂。

「哪個老師？該不會是⋯唐老師？你什麼時候跟他變得那麼好啊？阿飛，難道你⋯愛上他了？」趙立安恍然大悟的拍手道。

「才沒有，趙子你真的很愛胡說八道耶！」孟少飛漲紅著臉，摀住趙立安的嘴巴。

趙立安把他的手拍開，說道：「很有可能啊，阿飛你不要不信，到時被老天爺打臉。」

「我看是我先打你臉吧！」孟少飛作勢要捏他臉，被他閃過。

兩個人嬉鬧著離開福利社，說曹操曹操就到，唐毅正往這個方向走過來。

「欸你的唐老師。」趙立安在孟少飛耳邊說，孟少飛的耳朵不知是因為害羞還是因為發癢而紅了，他打了趙立安的手臂。

「老師！」孟少飛不小心提高了音量，惹得旁邊的同學也看了過來。唐毅看向孟少飛，挑眉。

「這個請你喝！謝謝你的指導。」孟少飛跑到唐毅面前，將可樂遞給他。唐毅看著眼前的可樂，說：「我不喜歡喝可樂。」

孟少飛也沒受到打擊，鍥而不捨的補充：「這是零卡的，喝了不會胖，而且老師這麼辛苦，一定要收下。」  
唐毅又想了一下才接過，點點頭說聲謝謝就加快腳步離開了。

「怎麼感覺唐老師不是很開心呀？」趙立安竄出頭，一起和孟少飛看著唐毅的背影。

「還好吧？」孟少飛看了一會兒後說，拉著趙立安走了。

「最近總是看著他的背影。」是孟少飛想到關於唐毅的最後一個念頭，隨即就拋開了。

————

唐毅回到辦公室後，把可樂放在桌上，他默默的看著罐子上的水珠慢慢滑落，在底部成了一小攤水。

他不知道最近的自己發生了什麼事。一開始看孟少飛有點不順眼，八卦、上課遲到，還有些沒禮貌，但後來看到他放學後還自己主動練習，頓時對他多了點不同的想法。

而在這一個月的相處，他發現孟少飛其實是一個蠻有趣的學生，有時衝動但本質善良，說話直接不拖泥帶水，總是誠實表達自己的想法。那天看到他與朋友們從餐館出來，笑得開心的樣子令唐毅胸口微微一動，再次碰面時，他忍不住想讓孟少飛再次展露笑顏，所以才主動解釋。  
思及此，他懷疑自己是不是瘋了。

突如其來的絕望感淹沒了他，喜歡自己的學生是一回事，愛上就是另一回事了，若想保住飯碗，這份感情是絕對不能開始的。


	5. Chapter 5

一年一度的戶外訓練營即將來臨，每個年級的人都會前往特定的地點進行訓練，今年孟少飛他們被安排在山上。

「居然要露營⋯⋯」孟少飛唉嘆道，「這樣就要自己煮飯了⋯⋯我只會泡泡麵而已耶！」

「那我絕對不要跟你同一組。」俊偉頭也不抬的說，他忙著偷看抽屜裡的漫畫。

「喂兄弟不是這樣的吧！」孟少飛撲過去，搖晃俊偉的肩膀；俊偉嘴裡說著不要煩我，一邊撥掉孟少飛的手。

演習營那天很快就到了，一行人浩浩蕩蕩的搭遊覽車上山。孟少飛睡得不省人事，頭還不停輕敲車窗，身旁的俊偉也睡到把口水沾在孟少飛的肩膀上。

抵達營區，所有人得先將帳篷搭起來再開始訓練。

當訓練結束後，天色已昏暗，老師們吩咐大家儘速分成五人一組，準備烹煮晚餐。孟少飛這組除了俊偉外，其他人都不會煮飯，所以他們七手八腳的才剛開始煮水時，別組都已經開始吃飯了。

「你們還沒開始煮？」唐毅走到孟少飛身邊，看著他們圍繞在還沒起泡的鍋子，旁邊堆了幾包泡麵、洗好的蔬菜和肉。

「報告老師，除了我以外，其他人都不會煮飯，所以我們只好泡泡麵。」俊偉環視了所有人一圈。

「水滾了！」孟少飛好像想展現雖然他不會煮飯但還是很有用處一般大聲說，並撕開泡麵包裝丟了下去。

「先煮肉吧！肉比較難熟耶。」俊偉眼睜睜的看著孟少飛迅速的撕開第一包泡麵丟進水裡。

孟少飛沒回應，不過默默地把肉也放了下去。  
唐毅又看了一會兒，才走回與其他老師一起的位置。

「你不要漏我的氣啦，俊偉。」孟少飛邊攪拌邊碎念。

「我哪敢，但這關乎到我們的胃。」俊偉將麵和菜放了進去，其他3人把碗筷放好，準備盛麵。

吃飽收拾乾淨後，由於山裡沒什麼休閒娛樂，而且大家都累了，所以早早熄燈進帳篷睡覺。雖說是加大型帳篷，但六個人一頂還是很擠，孟少飛翻來覆去睡不著，便偷偷起身，爬出帳篷。

他悄悄開啟手電筒沿著小徑走進山林裡，四周漆黑一片，蟲鳴蛙叫，夜風吹拂，樹葉沙沙作響。他慢慢走著，直到看見另一片空地，還有一間廢棄的平房。

他關掉手電筒，靠在平房外面壞掉的窗框，抬頭看著澄澈的夜空，星子一閃一閃的。

「你怎麼在這？」唐毅的聲音忽然從後方傳來，這次孟少飛沒有被嚇到，他鬆了一口氣。

「帳篷太擠了。老師你怎麼也在這？」孟少飛回頭看向唐毅。

「睡不著。」唐毅說，他走出平房，與孟少飛並肩。  
孟少飛有些驚訝的問：「是因為肚子餓嗎？我肚子餓的時候都睡不著。覺得這時候很適合來一隻烤雞，邊吃邊看星空。」  
唐毅無語的看著孟少飛，孟少飛吐吐舌，又把視線轉向星空。  
「老師，你看山上的星星真的好多喔！」孟少飛的眼睛映著星星的光芒。  
唐毅點點頭。  
他們沉浸在銀河的美麗裡，一時無話。直到夜更深了，寒風開始刺骨。

「回去吧。」唐毅說，率先往前走。  
「老師，我好羨慕你可以一個人睡。你知道我們六個人睡號稱可以躺八個人的帳篷，但根本擠得要命，我連翻身都要很小心。而且俊偉還一直在打呼，很吵。」孟少飛在後面喋喋不休的抱怨道：「不只俊偉，另外兩個人也是，根本可以唱阿卡貝拉了，輪流打呼。」  
「老師，我乾脆不要回去好了，我就睡在這平地上，我寧願冷，也不想被他們吵。」孟少飛說著說著還真停下腳步。

「睡我那。」唐毅頭也不回的說。

「什麼？老師我沒聽到你說什麼？」孟少飛又邁開步伐，加速走到唐毅身後。

「我說，睡我那。」

「耶，謝謝老師，太棒了，我可以一夜好眠了！」孟少飛開心的手舞足蹈。

「但你明天要早起。」

「當然沒問題，我不會讓其他人發現我睡老師那裡的。」孟少飛雙手放在頭後面，悠閒的走著，他卻忘了剛剛走過來時有開著手電筒，所以走沒幾步，就絆到了地上凸起的樹根。

「啊！」孟少飛往前一撲，唐毅聽見孟少飛的慘叫，轉過身，正好接住準備跌倒的孟少飛。  
唐毅低頭看著巴住自己身側的孟少飛，說：「小心一點。」  
孟少飛再次聞到了唐毅身上的淡香，他吞了口口水，點點頭，在唐毅的輔助下，重新站好。他有些不好意思的把口袋裡的手電筒拿出來，打開。

在後來回程的路上，孟少飛安靜的走在後面，沒一下子就走回了營地。唐毅領著他進帳篷，席捲而來的睡意讓孟少飛忘了剛才的插曲，迅速躺在唐毅已經鋪好的睡墊上，說：「老師，我要睡這邊。」  
唐毅點頭，在另一側躺下，將薄毯蓋在兩人身上，孟少飛在被子蓋好的瞬間就進入夢鄉。  
唐毅睜著眼，看著帳篷頂，過一會兒，他將身體轉向孟少飛的方向，在黑暗中悄悄用手指遠遠的勾勒著孟少飛的側臉。而在他意識到自己荒謬的舉止之前，先睡著了。


	6. Chapter 6

天剛朦朦朧朧的亮起，唐毅就醒了過來。他的下巴傳來微微的搔癢感，他低下頭，亂澎澎的頭髮映入眼簾，孟少飛的手臂和腿攀在唐毅身上，唐毅想移動都無法。  
孟少飛沉睡著，又往唐毅的懷裡靠了靠，似乎把他當作大型玩偶般的緊緊抱著。唐毅是正常男人，深知如果再這樣下去，很有可能會擦槍走火，便輕輕推了推孟少飛，孟少飛發出不明的聲響，不動如山。

「孟少飛？」唐毅輕聲喚道。

「嗯……」孟少飛在睡夢中回應著。

「該起床了。」唐毅又說。

「再讓我睡一下……。」孟少飛完全沒有意識到現在的情況，下身不自覺的往前挺了一點，想找一個最舒服的位置。  
唐毅感覺到自己硬了。  
他紅著臉，終於狠下心使力推開孟少飛，孟少飛迷迷糊糊的撐起身，說：「天亮了？」

「對。」唐毅說完這句話，就以一個怪異的姿勢起身，出帳篷。

孟少飛不明就裡的看著他出去，隨後拖著腳步回到原本的帳篷繼續睡。

唐毅在樹林間來回走動，試圖壓下心中的躁動與硬挺的慾望，過了一會兒才平靜下來，他挫敗的靠在大石上，睡意全無。  
他懷疑孟少飛是不是無意中設下圈套，而他是一腳踩進陷阱的兔子。從不相信愛情的唐毅，此刻因為一個學生亂了陣腳，這樣的自己有些可笑又陌生，他開始胡思亂想與孟少飛的可能性，明明不知道孟少飛對自己是否有感情，卻在想未來的事。

直到他聽見遠處的營區傳來的晨操聲，他才踱步回去。

「老師，謝謝你昨天收留我啊，我睡超好的。」孟少飛看到他出現，偷偷摸摸的繞去他身邊說。

唐毅沒說話，只點了點頭。  
「老師，為了答謝你，下次放假我們一起去吃飯吧！」孟少飛笑著提出邀請。

唐毅又點了頭。

「就這麼說定啦！」孟少飛走回隊伍裡，朝他眨眨眼。

唐毅後悔起自己的鬼迷心竅。

準備下山時，發生了一件插曲──其中一台遊覽車拋錨了，幸好是在尚未發車前發現，於是就把車上的學生分配到其他遊覽車。孟少飛在營區收拾了一會兒，上車時已經只剩下唐毅身邊的位置了，孟少飛毫不猶豫，直接問道：「老師，我可以坐你旁邊吧？」

唐毅別無選擇，只好讓孟少飛坐在自己身邊靠窗的位置。  
車子開動不久，累了一整天的孟少飛又進入夢鄉，頭不時輕敲窗戶，唐毅看著他一下一下的敲著，忍不住伸手把他的頭扳到自己的肩膀上，就這樣一路回到學校。  
等到下車時，孟少飛才從唐毅的肩膀上醒過來。

「嗯？老師抱歉，我不小心睡在你的肩膀上了。」孟少飛不好意思的笑了笑，嘴角還殘留一點口水，唐毅的肩上也沾上一點。  
「沒關係，我知道你累了。」唐毅不敢表明是自己扳過來的，直接順著孟少飛的話說。  
「老師你人真的很好耶，雖然你常常擺著一張死人臉。」孟少飛有感而發道。  
唐毅的臉黑了幾分，但還是露出一個笑容。  
「老師你還是笑起來好看。」孟少飛站起來，由上而下的看著唐毅，眼睛笑得彎彎的，唐毅一時恍神。

「上面的，快點下車了！」司機在下面喊道，唐毅如夢初醒，拿好行李起身下車。  
孟少飛向司機說了謝謝，跟在唐毅後面。

孟少飛回到宿舍後，坐在床上，回憶著剛才在車上時，其實有感覺到唐毅將他的頭放在肩膀上，事後因為怕尷尬，才說是自己不小心。但他真的確定，是唐毅自己將他的頭輕輕扳了過來。那瞬間，他深怕唐毅聽見自己劇烈的心跳聲，只能死閉著眼，雖然很緊張，但最後還是因為太累而睡著了。  
「難道，老師也對我有意思？」孟少飛腦中閃過這個想法，他驚訝的張了張嘴巴，瞬間覺得自己的想法很荒謬而大笑了幾聲；笑聲間歇，他又皺眉苦思：「如果我沒想錯呢？」


	7. Chapter 7

過了平淡的一星期，迎來了假期，與唐毅約好的孟少飛早早醒來，打開衣櫃，猶豫的看著裡頭少少的衣服。他們相約中午12點在餐館外見面，所以這麼早醒來的孟少飛其實有非常多時間可以準備，沒想到還是落得匆匆忙忙出門的結果。他最後穿上一件他最愛的T-shirt—白色、上面有一隻齜牙咧嘴的狗配上牛仔褲。

當他趕到餐館外時，唐毅已經在門口等他了。  
「老師！抱歉，我剛在找東西。」孟少飛氣喘吁吁的跑到唐毅身邊，唐毅理解的點頭，領著他走進去。

「請問西班牙海鮮燉飯的海鮮真的是從西班牙來的嗎?」孟少飛從菜單抬起頭，問道。  
服務人員帶著公式化的笑容，說：「先生，海鮮都是在台灣漁港批貨的，只是燉飯是用西班牙的方式料理。」  
「哦！那我要一份蕃茄辣培根義大利麵和可樂。」

唐毅面帶笑意看著對面的孟少飛，說：「我要一份辣味香腸麵疙瘩，和一壺綠茶。」

「好的，餐點現做請稍等。」服務人員收走兩人的菜單。

孟少飛喝了一口水，氣氛有些尷尬。

「老師，你怎麼會到警校當老師呀？」孟少飛往前傾，問道。

「應該說繼承老路吧。」唐毅想了一下後說。

「所以老師你不想當老師囉？」

「不是想不想，是願不願意。」

孟少飛若有所思的點頭：「我從小的志願就是當警察，我想保護人民。」

「我相信你一定可以的。」

餐點送了上來，孟少飛捲了一口義大利麵塞進嘴裡，看著唐毅倒了一杯茶時說：「老師，你真的是老人耶，喝什麼茶呀！」然後拿著自己的可樂坐到唐毅身邊，用自己的叉子把唐毅盤裡的麵疙瘩叉了起來，說：「吃一口。」

唐毅看著叉子上的麵疙瘩，猶豫了一會兒，才含進嘴裡。

緊接著，他拿起可樂遞到唐毅嘴邊，催促道：「老師快點，快點快點快點，喝一口。」唐毅勉為其難地喝下去，差點被嗆到，但還是順利嚥了下去。

「很爽吧？」孟少飛滿臉期待的看著唐毅，唐毅瞬間覺得眼前的孟少飛像隻等待主人讚美的小狗，有點於心不忍否決他的好意，只說：「還可以吧。」

孟少飛開心的拍手說：「對吧，我就知道老師會喜歡！」孟少飛把自己的盤子端了過來，直接坐在唐毅身邊。

「老師，我跟你說，自從你開始教我後，我覺得我進步超快的，說不定下次我就能擊敗你了。」孟少飛許是因為找到懂可樂加辣的美味的知音，開始興奮的滔滔不絕。

「而且我發現你有時候都會用同一種招式跟我打，所以我覺得我贏你的機會很大。」孟少飛拿著叉子比劃，唐毅聳肩說：「我期待那天的到來。」

孟少飛愉快的吃麵喝可樂，不時慫恿唐毅再試一次可樂加辣，唐毅則推了一杯綠茶給他喝，孟少飛說一句：「還是可樂好喝啦！」但還是把綠茶喝完了。

「噢好飽。」孟少飛滿足的往後一靠，閉上眼摸了摸肚子。

唐毅看了孟少飛一眼，伸手拿衛生紙，輕輕的擦了他的嘴角，孟少飛倏地睜開眼，看進唐毅的眼，唐毅轉開視線，若無其事地把擦完的衛生紙折好放在桌上，喝口水後說：「你嘴角沾到蕃茄醬了。」

「老師，你是不是喜歡我？」孟少飛問。


	8. Chapter 8

「老師，你是不是喜歡我？」孟少飛對著唐毅的側臉說。

唐毅的腦袋裡千軍萬馬奔騰而過，接著湧起驚滔駭浪，全身熱熱冷冷，千迴百轉的不斷想著要怎麼回應，孟少飛卻繼續說：「老師，我喜歡你，我追定你了。」

唐毅頭轉得有點快，差點扭到脖子，他不知道現在的自己是什麼表情，只覺得耳朵是不是有問題。

「你在說什麼？」

「我說，老師，我追定你了。」孟少飛露出大大的笑容。

唐毅不可置信地看著他，現在的進展超出他的理解範圍。

「老師，你不用急著給我答覆，畢竟現在師生戀還沒有到非常普遍，但是我們都是成年人了，應該沒關係。」孟少飛分析道。

唐毅愣愣地看著他，懷疑這一切是不是一場夢。

服務生送上消費明細，這一餐就這樣突兀的畫下句點，兩人道別時，唐毅還是處於神遊的狀態，直到他回到家才冷靜下來。  
這下子確定了孟少飛對自己的感情，他卻又開始有些猶豫，目前身分的差距在外人看來，一定會成為一樁醜聞。但想到如果就這樣說不，他可能會恨自己一輩子。他想起唐爺曾告訴他，可以好好愛一個人是多麼幸福且幸運的事，如果孟少飛真的是那個人，他會好好愛他。  
輾轉難眠了一晚，唐毅決定正視自己的感情。

當天放學，孟少飛不出所料的又在體育館練習，且恰好趙立安並沒有出現，唐毅在門外觀望一會兒，走了進去。

「老師！」孟少飛看到唐毅走近，開心的跟他打招呼。

「來吧，我們今天來比一場。」唐毅說。

孟少飛看著唐毅認真的表情，也跟著嚴肅起來，點頭。

他們比劃了武術，這次孟少飛閃躲唐毅的攻擊似乎更得心應手，甚至有幾次差點成功扳倒唐毅，不過最後仍舊薑是老的辣，孟少飛被唐毅壓在下面，臉再次貼著地板。

「好啦，我認輸！」孟少飛的手臂被壓在身後，疼得直叫。

唐毅鬆開手，站起來。孟少飛轉過身，躺在地板上，他笑著看著唐毅，唐毅低頭看他。

「不過我差一點就可以贏你了。」孟少飛說。

「的確差一點，還有進步空間。」唐毅說。

孟少飛舉起手揮了一下，唐毅以為是要幫助他站起來，想抓住卻撲了空。

「不是啦，老師你蹲下來一下，你頭髮上有東西。」孟少飛指著唐毅的頭髮。

唐毅不疑有他的蹲了下來。

孟少飛飛快起身，以迅雷不及掩耳的速度撲向唐毅，把唐毅壓在身下，得意洋洋的說：「嘿嘿我贏了！」

唐毅無奈地躺在地上看著他。

孟少飛坐在唐毅身上，原本笑著的臉變得有些不一樣，他雙手撐在唐毅身側，緩緩靠近唐毅的臉，唐毅沒有躲閃，直勾勾的望著他。

當兩片唇瓣相接，孟少飛差點沒撐好倒在唐毅身上，不過他還是撐住了，沒一會便分開。

他們什麼話也沒說，就這樣看著彼此。

「好。」唐毅溫柔的說：「我們在一起吧。」

孟少飛露齒而笑，說：「所以老師你真的喜歡我囉？」

唐毅的臉隱隱約約紅了一點，沒回話，但挺起身回吻了孟少飛。


	9. Chapter 9

「阿飛，我忘了跟你說今天晚點會去你房間做作業……阿飛？！」趙立安突然出現在體育館門口大聲說道，才剛要踏進來的他，看到遠處的畫面嚇了一跳，不過從他的角度看來，孟少飛只是好像趴在某個人身上而已。

孟少飛慌張的爬起身，說：「好喔！」

「那就這樣吧！」趙立安又走了出去。他的出現打破了旖旎的氛圍，孟少飛害羞的笑了笑，把唐毅拉了起來。

「阿飛，你最近是不是談戀愛了？」趙立安好奇地看著孟少飛一個人坐在床角，含著一抹傻呼呼的笑容，看著手機。

「阿飛？」趙立安看孟少飛沒有回答，又叫了一次。

「阿！飛！」他跳上床到孟少飛旁邊，把頭湊過去。

孟少飛嚇了一跳，趕緊將手機螢幕關起來，但趙立安還是看到了一句「你在哪裡？我想你了。」。

「誰啊？我才想你呢，從剛剛到現在你都不回我。」趙立安往後退，雙手抱胸消遣道。

孟少飛臉紅了，支支吾吾的說：「你剛說什麼？」

「我說，你是不是談戀愛了！」

「對？」孟少飛歪著頭，欲蓋彌彰的語調上揚卻又給出肯定的答案。趙立安驚訝的看著孟少飛，說：「是誰啊？我怎麼都沒發現！」

「呃，唐毅。」

「誰是唐毅？等等，唐老師？！」趙立安驚恐的問道，「所以上次我在體育館的時候，你們在打……」孟少飛彈了起來，摀住趙立安的嘴，氣音說道：「你不要亂說。」

「吼你不要一直摀我的嘴，我只是要說你們在打架而已。」趙立安故作無辜的眨眼，他看了緊閉的宿舍門一眼，又說：「你們兩個是認真的？」  
「不然是玩玩的嗎？」孟少飛沉下臉。

「沒有，我只是怕會不會有什麼問題。」

「我孟少飛喜歡誰，別人沒資格說三道四。」他賭氣似的抱著手機，貼回牆角。

「哎喲，我知道啦，只是希望你們小心一點。」趙立安拉住孟少飛的手臂，說。

「我們會的。」

唐毅和孟少飛偷偷摸摸的談戀愛。

上課時候的肢體接觸，在外人眼裡好像兩人積怨已深，事實卻是他們費盡力氣才不黏在一起。

下課時間的每個眼神交流，都帶著初戀般的甜蜜。

知曉內情的趙立安，偶爾看到兩人的互動都想嘲笑一番，但他怕被孟少飛或唐毅反將一軍，所以都只是默默的在心裡吐槽。

今天又是打靶的日子。

自從被唐毅糾正過後，孟少飛的姿勢已經好了很多，但調整了姿勢，似乎也調整了準度──他的準度大幅下降，十發近七發沒中。  
他沮喪地看著眼前的靶，不知道是出了什麼問題，唐毅把一切看在眼裡，安慰他要他下課後再練習。  
下課後，同學們紛紛離開射擊場，唐毅收拾完其他同學的東西，站到孟少飛身邊。

「來吧，先深呼吸。」唐毅鼓勵道。  
孟少飛平靜下來，呼吸了幾次。

「站好後，再舉起手。」唐毅的聲音柔和的傳進孟少飛耳裡，他改站在孟少飛身後，以一種近乎環抱的方式將雙手附上他的手臂。

孟少飛鎮定的調整好姿勢，又抬高手臂。

「心無旁鶩，看著眼前的靶。」唐毅的臉湊到孟少飛旁邊，呼出的熱氣撒在孟少飛的脖頸，孟少飛撇撇嘴說：「你這樣我才會分心吧。」

唐毅笑出聲，說：「我很認真的想教你呀！」

「你又是環抱，臉又靠那麼近，完全感覺不出你很認真。」孟少飛撒嬌似的抱怨，手因為開始痠了而垂在身側。

「好啦，我離你遠一點。」唐毅象徵性的站遠一點，實際上還是靠得很近。

孟少飛重新舉起手，瞄準。

「假裝這世界上只剩下你和前面那個圓心。」唐毅輕聲說，孟少飛專心地盯著前方。

「覺得可以了，就按下板機。」

孟少飛感覺得到手漸漸沁出汗水，但他緊緊抓住手槍，恍惚間，唐毅似乎站在圓心前面，自己手上的槍枝似乎是愛神丘比特的箭，當他發射出去那刻，一定能正中唐毅的心臟，因為他們兩個是相愛的。  
那一刻，他扣下板機，子彈迅速的往前衝去，穿過幻象唐毅的心臟⋯⋯。

「中了！」唐毅驚呼，從後面抱住孟少飛。  
孟少飛眨眨眼，一滴汗從額頭上滑下來。  
「你看，你沒問題啊！」唐毅親了孟少飛的臉頰。  
孟少飛的頰上傳來的濕熱讓他回過神，隨即開心的咧嘴笑道：「我真的成功了，成功射中你的心！」

唐毅懂孟少飛在說什麼，因為曾經的他也是這樣，專注地看著前方，就會出現一個人的身影。他還記得那時身旁站著唐爺，唐爺笑著摸摸他的頭，稱讚他。  
想起過去的唐毅，緊抱著孟少飛，開心與難過的心情纏繞著。

「唐爺，或許我真的找到那個人了吧。」唐毅想著。


	10. Chapter 10

只能說兩人非常幸運，在他們交往的這段期間，完全沒有被其他人發現。

孟少飛一畢業就成功考上警察，便開始過著忙碌的生活。他也因此搬進了唐毅的家，雖是如此，唐毅並沒有常常見到自己早出晚歸的戀人。

感到有些寂寞的唐毅在學校時，總會想起各種兩人一起做過的事——擦肩而過時手背相觸，在茶水間的短暫親吻，搏擊時的親密接觸，下課後體育館洗澡間的熱情如火⋯⋯。他懷疑自己是不是正在歷經分手後的過渡期，每走到一個地方，就有回憶。

雖然唐毅覺得寂寞，但他知道孟少飛是在做自己喜歡的工作，所以他並不會對此做出任何評價。他只希望孟少飛偶爾能傳個訊息報平安，不然他可能會再次像上次一樣，傳了好幾十條訊息，直到孟少飛終於回到家說手機沒電才沒有回應。

這天，孟少飛難得提早下班，與唐毅的下班時間剛好吻合，兩人決定步行到家附近的烤肉店喝酒慶祝。

孟少飛嘰嘰喳喳的在唐毅身邊分享工作上的趣事，唐毅安靜的聆聽，不時回應，好久沒有好好跟孟少飛說話的唐毅，心情愉悅的在過馬路時，牽起孟少飛的手就沒再放開。孟少飛有些驚訝，但很快的沉浸在男友主動牽自己的快樂。

他們在烤肉店大口吃肉、大口喝酒，待吃飽喝足後，兩人都已有醉意。他們醉醺醺的走在回家的路上，不時放聲大笑。

「我還記得我第一次看到你的時候，在跟趙子說你的事，說真的我當時看到你的照片就覺得你超帥耶！」孟少飛喝得滿臉通紅，勾住唐毅的手臂說。

「我一直都這麼帥。」唐毅臉上掛著不常出現的溫柔傻笑，應和著。

「少臭美了！不過你到底喜歡我哪一點啊？」孟少飛拉住唐毅，兩人站在橋上的人行道上，旁邊偶有車輛經過。

「什麼都喜歡。」唐毅忍不住抬起手，揉了揉孟少飛的頭。

「怎麼可能！你一開始不是超討厭我嗎？」孟少飛情緒高昂了起來，眼睛因為酒意而濕潤，他目不轉睛的看著唐毅。

「因為你一開始太招搖了，但後來我覺得你很可愛。」唐毅雙手撐在橋的扶手上，將孟少飛圈在懷裡。

孟少飛笑嘻嘻的稍微墊起腳尖，吻上唐毅的唇，吻畢，兩人似乎更醉了。

他們一前一後的在回家的路上笑鬧，快走到家門前時，一朵煙火在天空中炸開，緊接著又是一朵，他們停下腳步抬起頭，煙火的光映在他們眼底，酒意在那瞬間好似隨著一明一滅的煙火煙消雲散。

「孟少飛，我愛你。」唐毅與孟少飛十指緊扣。

「唐毅，我愛你。」孟少飛笑著親了唐毅的臉頰一下。

他們就這樣靜靜的站在煙火底下，直至最耀眼的一朵飄散在空中⋯⋯。

End


	11. 撿肥皂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小小番外，R18注意。

孟少飛年輕氣盛。

所以面對愛人，除了滿滿的愛意，還有滿滿的性慾。

他不明白他和唐毅明明已經在交往了，卻沒有更進一步的親密關係，只有接吻。

他曾經直白的問過唐毅，唐毅只說：「現在不適合。」

孟少飛氣噗噗，他不喜歡看得到卻吃不到的感覺。

所以當他發現體育館有洗澡間後，他便提出想在練習後淋浴，這樣才不會全身汗臭的回到宿舍，而且還有可能在回去途中吹風感冒。

唐毅當然不會反對，因為本來就是給所有師生使用的，還有如果孟少飛感冒的話他會很心疼。只是他並不明白孟少飛的意圖。

第一次洗澡的時候，孟少飛才剛走出淋浴間就碰到唐毅，便不小心在他面前弄掉了浴巾，唐毅咽了口口水，要他趕快把浴巾撿起來圍上。孟少飛露出一個無害的笑容說好，慢慢的彎腰撿起。

第二次洗澡的時候，孟少飛比唐毅晚進去，他隨意拉開浴簾，光著身子踏進淋浴間的時候，才發現唐毅在裡面擦乾身體，唐毅瞪著他然後又吞了口口水，請他儘速離開這間淋浴間。孟少飛露出一個傻乎乎的笑容說好，然後正對著他，慢慢退出淋浴間。

第三次，孟少飛下半身圍著一條浴巾，站在在唐毅面前撿起地上的肥皂，唐毅終於忍不住問他是不是故意的，孟少飛無辜的問：「故意什麼？」  
唐毅不由分說地靠近孟少飛，吻了上去。孟少飛背抵著淋浴間的牆，雙手勾住唐毅的脖子，沉浸在愛人的熱情裡。

「你說你是不是故意的？」在接吻的間隙，唐毅又問了一次。

「我不是故意的。」孟少飛模模糊糊地說道。

唐毅伸手握住孟少飛的下身，孟少飛忍不住往前挺，唐毅快速的抽動，孟少飛雙手滑向唐毅的臀部。

「唔⋯⋯。」孟少飛被情慾包圍，淋浴間充滿了荷爾蒙的氣息，唐毅加快手速，沒一會兒孟少飛就射了。

他趴在唐毅的肩膀上喘氣，等緩和下來，才感覺到唐毅的下身頂著他的大腿。

「我來幫你吧！」孟少飛伸出手，學著剛才唐毅的動作，握住他的男根。

從沒幫過別人的孟少飛技巧有些生疏，在快速抽送時，屢屢握不住而滑開，手忙腳亂了一番，唐毅終於發洩出來，少許白濁噴濺在孟少飛的手上。

「你要讓我多多練習，你看我都用不好。」孟少飛瞇眼笑著，手貼在唐毅的腹部，上上下下的撫摸著。

唐毅還在喘氣，聽到這句話啞著聲回應：「我會手把手教你的。」

Fin.


End file.
